


Not Paid Enough

by InfernusCerberus



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Airbender!Pidge, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, EarthBender!Hunk, Firebender!Keith, Gen, Humor&Drama&Romance?, I'm Sorry, It gave me physical pain tbh, Lance is a saint and he put up with so much shit, Nonbender Allura, Nonbender Coran, Some mention of superstition, The team begin big childs, The team love Lance a lot tbfh, They would pin their ass off until I said so, WaterBender!Lance, he's so done, implied klance, metalbender!shiro, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: When Lance accepted to be the official healer of the team, he didn't expect to take care of six biggest childrens ever---Or, five moment where Lance has to take care of the team, and that only moment where the team (Especially certain boy) has to take care of him.English translation.





	Not Paid Enough

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HELLO I'M ALIVE AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> SO SOOOOORRYYYYYY FOR TAKE THIS **LONG** TO BRING THE TRANSLATION OF PART 3 OF THIS FUCKING SERIE VLDSBVKDSBVDU. I've been having some difficult time and my job and whatever, my translators are VERY busy and VERY ABSENT (smh) that I have to do this translation **ALL BY MYSEEEEELF**
> 
> Honestly tho, my english is still the biggest joke ever and I have to use to much of a online translator to do this LMAO, so if you saw any mistake here please feel free to say it so, I want to LEARN
> 
> Hopefully, I would finish the part four of this very soon <3 
> 
> Just in case, the firts part of this are BEFORE Deep Blue, the last one is RIGHT AFTER Deep Blue.
> 
> And of course the last part I have to squeeze all the Klance I could xdxDXd

** I **

  
New rule group: _Always trust in Hunk's instinct._

  
Everyone could hear the big guy mumbling things like " _It was so obviuous, guys!_ " or " _Zaofu isn't even in that direction!_ " or " _Hellooooo? They have imperials weapons! You know, like soldiers or bandits have!_ " and of course it couldn't miss " _The motor overheats but theres no signal of smoke nor burns around the frame? Let me remember you guys that they said it set on fire buuuut turn it off by throwing water, big mistake 'cause that would have caused a short circuit and would have make the fire more alive or exploited! Did you see the motor burned? Of course not, it was in perfect state_!"

  
And all that only earned a unanimous: _We get it, Hunk!_

  
I mean; How would they know that guys were just another bandits? Hey, there are bounty hunters who are double-agent of the resistance! Keith was the example of one! And ok, maybe Lance carry away just a little with the words of beautiful Nyma and his teammate, Rolo. It wans't all his fault, alright?! The whole team believe in their story about rebels groups and saving villages from the fire soldiers! The only one who didn't believe them was Hunk, the earthbender reminding them that they have to move before the soldiers came, and giving a suspicious look to Rolo and Nyma.

  
It wans't until Lance, charmed by the word of beautiful Nyma, get separated from the group, and end up being immobilized thanks to her, and then the real disaster begin when from their hiding place more bandits came surrounding the rest.

  
Long story short, it was a total chaos. Thanks god they have Hunk at their sides, and thanks the spirits that Allura knew a few trick about chii blocking to save his skin.

  
And well, ending chaos and destruction, everyone were picking and accommodating what they could save. Allura and Coran were checking provisions, making sure that nothing is missing. Pidge was looking at Rover and Voltron, seeing if they don't have any bruise from the fight. And Hunk, well... He was still mumbling things while he pick debris.

  
_Let him steam off, he will eventually tire_ ; that was Coran said twentie minutes agos.

  
" _Just a few bruises and cuts, nothing I could handle_ " He said with a cooky smile, filling his hands with plenty of water. " _The burned it isn't big enough, it will fade in a minute._ "

  
Shiro removed his metallic arm, showing the burned skin in his shoulder and scapula. The skin was intensily reddish and obviously hurt when he move that zone, but the metalbender keep a neutral expression in his face, not showing any sing of pain. Lance put his watery hands over Shiro shoulders starting to heal the burned skin, a sigh of relief came from Shiro's mouth and he smile to the waterbender over his shoulder.

  
" _I'm still happy that you're our healer now, don't tell Coran this, but sometimes I think he like to experiment whit us more than healing_ " He mumble just for the waterbender to hear, and Lance snort shaking his head.

  
" _Its ok Shiro. Its a pleasure, really!_ " He move his hand down the metalbender arm or what if let of this, about the big scar at the end. " _Besides is not really like we're in danger all the time, or we're big reckless who jumped in front of danger just because we can, right Keith?_ "

  
The boy on the left side of Shiro, who was holding his nose between his fingers in hope to stop the bleeding and stain his clothes, roll his eyes when he was the victim of the conversation. In his defense, he can't use his bending to jump in front of the danger like the rest of the team, that would give him away and endanger the others. Beside, who the heck hide inside of a bush? The guy was lucky he didn't stab him in the face!

  
" _You know, since the poison thing, I thought you would consider appreciating your life more_ " Lance said, frowning. " _Be less of a hothead and think; WOAH! Maybe if I jump in front of this person with a very obvious and dangerous weapon I couldn't die 'cause i'm too awesome and cool for that!_ "

  
Keith scoff, checking his nose for more blood. Seeing like he wasn't bleeding anymore, he look at Lance with severity.

  
" _Maybe I don't had to jump off people and risk my great life if someone wouldn't been fooled by a pair of pretty eyes and silly smile._ "

  
" _What are you saying by that?_ " He stop healing Shiro to put his full attention over the firebender. Lance totally ignore how Shiro was saying " _Guys..._ " wanting to separate them.

  
" _She was obviously trying to separate the group and you fell in her trap just because she laugh at your stupid attempst at flirting_ " He throw with enough poison to kill half of the earth kingdom, and something inside the waterbender chest hurt too much. " _How can you be so blind and not saw she was playing with you?_ "

  
" _Excuse me?! How can you be so sure if you didn't go to separate me from her, ah?_ " He put his hand in his waist, leaning a little and poking keith forehead." _I remember correctly you were listening the false story of Rolo about groups rebels! I believe you know HIM, like you know EVERY agent of the resistance!_ "

  
" _I didn't! I didn't know who NYMA was! I don't know ALL THE AGENTS from the resistance, Lance!_ "

  
" _Guys, stop!_ " Shiro put in the middle of the both benders, trying to put enough distance between them. " _Blaming each other won't solve anything, let's leave everything behind and focus on not being robbed of anything else._ "

  
" _Yeah, what Shiro said!_ " He pointed the older man with his finger. " _Stop blaming me, we were all cheated by them!_ "

  
" _It doesn't matter_ " Keith crossed his arms and shook his head. " _In the next town you find a pretty girl who will make your go-go eyes and you deliver Pidge without missing a beat, you have a very easy mind to decieve._ "

  
The firebender was hoping to Lance answer that with more bickering from his part, instead it wans't the silence what make him look at the waterbender, it was the angry and pained expression in the face of Lance that make him feel like a big asshole ever. His face was red, either for anger, shame, pain and every else that was flashing in his blue eyes. Keith feel a little self-conscious and open his mouth to say something but Lance was quick and splash a bunch of water in his face making him cough with force.

  
" _Oh look, I healed your nose!_ " He turned around and started to walk away from the boys. " _I'm going to see if Pidge or Hunk need my help._ "

  
Keith was still coughing water and Shiro ran his hand over his face, tired of the nonsense that he had to endure from both, and they were supposed to be getting along ...

  
The next day, the group were preparing to go to the next town, Lance catch Keith wrist and turn him around, starting to heal his face without exchanging any words, focus on the task more than the word of last nights.

  
" _... I'm sorry..._ " The firebender said, looking at everything but the waterbender face, ignoring the closeness between both. Lance put a little smile, shaking his head slowly.

  
" _Its ok, its all in the past, alright?_ "

 

* * *

 

**II**

The mounrful squeak of Rover and how he ducked his head make the big heart of Lance break a little, especially seeing how his wings were full of thorns, bigs and black thorns stuck between his feathers. Pidge was on the side of her faithful companion, taking his head in her hands and petting his feathers. Said avatar has some scratches, mud spots and branches inside her hair, the three were inside a river, the water reaching their heels.

  
" _Ok_ " He ran his hand over his face, moving to scratch his nape and mess up his hair a little. " _You saw a little pack of porcupine boars cubs and thought it was a good idea approach them_."

  
" _Yep_ " She said, petting Rover head.

  
" _But you didn't know that momma boar was close and started chasing you down hill..."_

  
" _Yeah ~_ "  
  


" _And then,_ " He pointed the griffin. " _Rover came from nowhere and fight with momma, defending you._ "

  
" _Uhum ~_ " Rover squeak again, like saying " _That's right! I kicked her butt!_ ".

  
" _Thats explain why he's full of thorns, but that doesn't explain how YOU GUYS FINISH LIKE THAT_ "

  
He turned around to see Hunk and Keith over the riverbank, both bender having the same mud spots, branches and a very unusual amount of thorns stuck in their skin. Hunk fidget a little, looking very nervious even with that smile he have. Keith, on the other side, was very calm about everything and just unpluck a thorn from his shoulder, throwing it into the river like it was a common thing for him. Lance gave a deep sigh, running his hands over his face twice.

  
" _I was trying to distract the boar so that Pidge fled or climbed the tallest tree, of course I didn't expect the animal to throw its thorns like darts_ " He said, throwing another thorn into the river. Lance was this close of freeze that man and put him in a place where he can't riks his life anymore.

  
" _I arrived when I saw both Pidge and Keith on the branch of a tree and before I knew it I was being assaulted by a furious porcupine boar_ " Said the earthbender, scratching his nape, nervious about the severe look Lance was given at them. " _I didn't hear the warnings and I didn't want to hurt the poor animal with my earthbending, so I jumped to the tree too._ "

  
" _And thas when Rover came to save our lifes_ " She pet Rover head again, with a mix of happiness and pride to the griffin. " _Let see the good side_."

  
" _What good side?_ "

  
" _Well, I'm not gonna touch anything that have boar meat for a while_ " Hunk grant with revelation, a simple " _Hm_ " from the airbender and firebender agreeing about that.

  
" _Aren't the airbenders supossed to be vegetarians?_ " He turned to Pidge, raising an eyebrow.

  
" _You have saw me eating meat, and my dads are air acolyte not airbenders, but they didn't want to follow all the traditional rules of the nomads and..._ " A squeak from the griffin put her on track and shake her head, looking at Lance. " _Hey! Aren't we supossed to be healing Rover? The poor guy is suffering!_ "

  
" _All right, calm down!_ " He shake his hand, putting over his waist. " _Ready to put in practice the technique I show you?_ "

  
And when Pidge eyes start to glow, he know she was ready. Pidge took a few steps back, crouching over the water and putting her hands togethers, leaning a little. Then, she move her arms to her sides and two stretches of water rise from both of Rover sides, enfolding his wings completely. Pidge make circular movements with her arms until the water start glowing with chii, the enough amount to heal the griffin wings and unpluck the throns without pain. Rover squeak again, with relief and satisfaction.

  
" _You go, girl, you're doing it amazing!_ " Cheered Lance, clapping his hands for her good job. Hunk was cheering to, whistling and saying " _Come on Pidge, come on!_ ". Even Keith was helping, clapping and telling her about the good job she was doing.

  
Of course, all the appreciation and flattery filled with pride the young avatar, that she didn't saw how the water glow with force, not until Rover chrill and the waved of his wings making Pidge stop what she's doing, the wings of the griffin didn't have thorns anymore, letting the river current take them.

  
" _What's wrong? Did I make something bad?_ " She ask the waterbender, who stir her hair with a smile in his face.

  
" _Nah, you did good. You just you let yourself be carried away by compliments, eh? I don't blame you for that ~_ " He winks at her and move his hands to take some water in them, showing her a soft green glow. " _This glow is because the amount of chii we put in the water to heal with it, our chii is very strongly connected with our emotions, the stronger your emotion is, the brighter the brightness, and the faster the healing process may be._ "

  
Lance clenched his fist and the water began to shine with much more intensity, Pidge gasped with awe and Lance laugh a little, letting the water fall freely from his hands.

  
" _But you have to be cautious_ " He said, putting a serious expression in his face. " _If you lose your concentration and get carried away by a bad emotion, you can end up hurting much more than you should be healing_."

  
" _Did I...?_ " She look a Rover, the griffin leaving the river with calm, maybe he's going to let his wings dry in the air.

  
" _Hurt him? Don't think so_ " He shook his head. " _Maybe you scared him, but you unpluck all the thorns, good job Pidge!_ "

  
He slapped her on the back causing her to wobble a bit and have to rearrange her glasses, away from it she smiled and gave a slight blow to the arm to Lance.

  
" _Thanks Lance, you're a good teacher, even if you're a goofball most of the time._ "

  
" _Yep, I'm an excellent teacher and... HEY!_ " He gave Pidge a stinky eye. " _I'm not a goofball!_ "

  
" _Of course not, man! You're just a little slow to get things_ " Now Hunk said, making Pidge and Keith snicker a little." _But we appreciate your help, dude, we would not be here if it were not for your cool healing abilities._ "

  
" _Even if Coran was making your job before your big revelation_ " Said Keith, shrugging and smirking. " _We're still here, but thanks anyways._ "

  
Lance didn't know whether to feel appreciated, insulted or a combination of both so he chose only to squint and continue to send ugly glances to his group of friends who just laughed at his own expense, but then an idea crossed his mind that, smiling with malice, disguising this when he cleared his throat and put his hands on his chest.

  
" _That reminds me, I still have to help you guys with your little problems_ " He threw his right arm back creating a huge wave of water that surprised the three and threw his arm to throw the wave of water on Keith and Hunk.

  
The poor benders didn't have time to ran away, when the water cleared they were both lying on the grass, the earthbender was spitting water from his mouth and the firebender was audibly whimpering, at leats all their thorns got away.

  
" _A trick about the waterbending is that you can use combats techniques to heal too, but juuust if you want the person to suffer a little pain for that ~_ " Suddenly he took Pidge's wrist which was trying to flee from his side and looked at her with a kind and wicked smile. " _Come one Pidge, we need to heal that little scratches of you, I'll leave you like new in a blink._ "

  
Pidge could only pale and swallow hard feeling that she was being dragged straight to her funeral.

 

* * *

**III**

  
There was a time when Coran got sick.

  
Lance thanks all the goods that it was just a common cold and not the strange case of slipeeries that happened to Coran before, and let me tell you that was the most wicked thing the waterbender had seen ever and pray for never witnessed something like that ever again. Another thing that is grateful that Coran was a calmer patient and easier to treat than the rest of the group, at least he tried to do his part to improve; unfortunately they had to stop to camp when the fever of the older man worsened and he began to rave. For now they have to take refuge in a cave, being as safe and more practical than being late in setting up camp and with the two earthbenders of the team the group didn't have any problems being found.

  
Besides it was a little bit funny hear the delirous story of Coran.

  
" _So, Alfor and I came across from a group of pancakes pirates who want all our honey for their evils plans_ " He said from the comfort of his sleeping bag at the feet of the huge lion, raising a finger to the air. " _But I told them they never take the honey from our men and I fly over to fight face to face with their leader!_ "

  
" _I can confirm about the pirates but not the mutants pancakes_ " Allura said next to the fire, beating the ladle on the small pot making a soup for the eldest.

  
Hunk, Pidge and Lance make their best effort to not laugh too hard over the things Coran is saying, the waterbender taking advantage to lower the arm of Coran and give a few slaps to his hand, taking his temperature seconds later.

  
" _Coran, you should go to sleep, you will feel better tomorrow_ " He said softly, smiling when the older man look at him for a while.

  
" _But I can't sleep! What if the pirates pancakes come claim the honey that I did not give them?_ " Lance clearly hear Pidge losing all her shit with that, wheezing loudly.

  
" _If they come, we will fight against them in your honor!_ " He said, rasing his fists. t's easier to make delusional people believe that all was well that they suffer more pain, at least in this case. " _In the meantime you should sleep in so we expect Keith and Shiro to come with those frozen frogs that I asked them for._ "

  
" _Eww, you sure that frogs can heal the cold?_ " The aibender frowned in disgust, thinking about it.

  
" _I don't know dude, that sounds unsanitary somehow_ " The earthbender only showed both confusion and concern. " _Not that frogs suppossed to be like, you know, poisonous?_ "

  
" _Not this kind of frog at least_ " Lance had risen to sit next to them by the fire. " _Being frozen, the toxin they secrete is highly curative for cases of colds or sore throats, you should only suck them in that state, when thawed they are no longer useful._ "

  
" _WAAAAAAIT, wait, wait!_ " Hunk waved his hands for a moment stopping the conversation signaling one thing. " _Are you telling me that you will put a LIVING frog (or half alive, but you understand me) in the mouth of Coran to cure him?_ "

  
" _Well, basically_ " Lance shrugged, that was not strange for him, his friends didn't share the same dilemma.

  
" _Men, water tribe medicine is wild..._ " He shuddered to think of a living frog moving inside his mouth and put his hand on it. " _I hope I never have to get sick to live that._ "

  
" _Me neither_ " Said Pidge putting her hand over her mouth for the disgust that caused.

  
A series of coughs made everyone immediately turn to see Coran, the waterbender practically rising suddenly to go to attend him but he noticed that it didn't come from the older man, who seemed to be humming a song in a language he neither recognized nor knew if it was real, another series of coughs made him turn back to the origin and look at Shiro at the entrance to the cave, while his fist was on his mouth, his shoulders moving because he was holding back and Keith gave him soft blows on his back watching him with concern.

  
" _Sorry,_ " He said, his voice sounding scratchy as he spoke. " _I just have a little bit of a sore throat, its nothing._ "

  
" _That was Coran said and now look at him, talking about pirates pancakes!_ " Lance said, pointing to the delirious man and bringing a smile to the metalbender.

  
" _Pirates pancakes?_ " He turned to Allura raising a brow, she rolled her eyes and shrugged.

  
" _You know the story, don't get too surprised._ "

  
" _Whatever, you-_ " He pointed a finger at him, walking up and taking him by the arm. " _-are going to rest, we don't want the thing to get worse._ "

  
" _Lance, I'm fine, nothing is gonna happen_ " That didn't stop the waterbender drag him and make him sit right next to Coran, who looked at him for a moment and asked if he was a pirate.

  
" _Better safe than sorry_ " Sentenced and turned his eyes to Keith who jumped a little, not expecting to see him so quickly. " _Did you bring the frogs?_ "

  
He extended the small basket with a series of small frogs of a blue color around the ice, Lance took it taking it to where Shiro, taking one and extended it to the metalbender.

  
" _Put this in your mouth, it will help_ " Shiro grimaced at his face, seeing the frog extended to him and to Lance's face as if he would really expect him to agree to do so easily.

  
" _Lance, I really think you're exaggerating a bit_ " Being kind, he gently pushed the frog away from his face and tried to put a small smile for Lance. " _I told you I'm fine, it's just a little sore throat, it's nothing_ "

  
But as life wanted to despise him at that moment, a new series of coughs appeared making him shrug his shoulders and put a hand over his mouth again, each new cough came out with more force, his chest already hurting and when he stopped hawking his throat he noticed that everyone was looking at him like " _You don't believe that one, dude_ ", even Coran was watching him.

  
" _Shiro, I'm gonna said this once, take this or else I'm gonna put this inside your mouth by force, got it?_ " He tried to sound friendly, but the threat was quite strong in his tone too, which only made Shiro close his eyes for a moment and cross his arms, shaking his head.

  
" _Lance, I'm not taking that frog and that's all_ " Shiro was adamant that he was fine and didn't need that stinking frog to heal from something that was nothing.

  
Of course, when he opened his eyes to see the face of the waterbender, he understood that he was fucked up. There was the phrase " _If looks could kill_ ", Lance's was freezing him from the inside out. When Shiro remembered Lance's eyes, he thought of this deep blue tone with a mischievous and kindly glow, a look that said a lot about himself as an open book. Now? That brightness didn't exist, a pair of orbs that looked at him with intensity and coldness, he couldn't know what was happening inside the mind of the waterbender; Maybe he was planning how to make his body disappear in five different ways!

  
Just like a storm approaching, you didn't know how hard it would be and ... _Holy crap_ , he just wanted him to stop seeing it like that.

  
Shiro tried to look at the rest of his companions for support, Pidge and Hunk beckoned with their hands to accept the damn frog once and for all. Allura sent him a stern look that said " _Just do it, Shiro, do it for the resistance!_ ", Keith just looked at him with wide eyes and an expression that said " _Don't look at me, I don't want to be in your position!_ " So he only chose to raise his slow hand in front of the waterbender, it was as if the switch of a lamp will come down because the cold look of the boy fell apart returning to its natural brightness and a sly smile, putting the frog on the older man's hand.

  
" _See it wasn't so bad?_ " He patted him on the head and Shiro feared for his life a few seconds. " _Come on, give it a little taste! Its not as bad as it seems!_ "

  
If Shiro were a person devoted to religion at that time he would have made the sign of the cross and prayed to any supreme being, hoping this didn't finish to kill him, he inhaled deeply feeling the tickling of his throat and so slow and insecure was carrying the frog to his mouth giving him a trial lick. He remonstrated for a moment looking at the frog, it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, in fact apart from the cold consistency it had a strange taste; like blueberries and ... _Onions?_

  
He give it another trial lick. Yep, onions.

  
Lance took the little basket again and sat down right in the middle of Shiro and Coran, so that he could have a look at both of them and handed a frog to the delirious one who only took it looking at him as if it were the the strangest object in the world.

  
" _I have no memory of seeing this class of gem in my life before_ " He continued to watch it with great fascination, Lance just patting his shoulder laughing softly.

  
" _I'll stay awake at night watching that these two don't get worse._ " He signaled with his hands for both men at his side. Allura and Keith looked at each other for a moment, a silent conversation that only they understood and it was Keith who turned to see him at the end.

  
" _Uh... You don't have to saty awake all night_ " He offered, leaning his body a little forward. " _We can take turns._ "

  
" _Guys, I appreciate that you want to help me, but the other person who knows medicine is talking to a frog_ " And with that he turned to see the guy, frowning . " _Coran, sucks that frog!_ "

  
Of course Coran does that.

  
" _Besides, it doesn't bother me, it makes me feel good helping in this way so you can rest, and you'll pay for it afterwards ~_ " He leaned back to settle on the side of the lion which from the beginning has been sleeping and oblivious to everything that it happened, but he got up again quickly to signal all of them severely. " _But if I hear someone cough or see the least hint of a fever, I will take a frog and put it in their mouth and I don't care if I have to fight against everyone to achieve it, understood?_ "

  
All nodded quickly accepting that not so threatening proposal, preferring to be on the good side of the waterbender than the bad side. The night began to fall without inconvenience more than the increasing congestion of Shiro and that Coran was still telling stories of pirates who evolved from pancakes to frog, the irony was strong in that. Everything was fine until Hunk started coughing in the middle of the night and when he noticed Lance was already biting his face with one of the frozen frogs.

  
They had to stay a couple of days in the cave to care for the sick, and no one had the courage to disagree with Lance at that time.

 

* * *

**IV**

_Finally, they're going to sleep in a real room!_

  
After weeks traveling through the north of the Earth Kingdom and their supplies begin to deplete, they had decided to stop in the next town and rest a couple of days until they had everything ready and continue with their journey. It wasn't that he hate camping or anything like that, but he missed being able to use a real bathroom to be doing his business in the wild. And to deal with Pidge's multiple allergies, bites from mosquitoes and other beings, poison ivy and strange flowers that shouldn't be used to make tea, a break from it seemed like a dream come true for Lance.

  
So they had stayed in a fairly homely inn and divided the rooms as usual; Allura and Pidge for being both girls shared a room besides it was known that Allura took advantage to teach the airbender more things about the spirits world. Shiro and Coran shared another, being they who think more about the provisions and the way they should take on their next journey. He, Hunk and Keith shared a room and while one thinks that sharing a room with your " _rival_ " should be a challenge, it actually ended up being one of the funniest experiences in the world. The poor firebender couldn't be more uncomfortable the first few months when they shared a room, not knowing what to talk about or knowing what to do but stand there and let Hunk and Lance fill the place with their stories and laughter.

  
Keith only knew how to be a resistance soldier and not a boy his age (And that was sad, really sad); but Lance and Hunk managed to make him let go a little and he could share with them and laugh at the bad jokes of the earthbender (Every time he heard him laugh a warm feeling grew inside Lance's chest, one that didn't know what to name but it wasn't bad, quite the opposite). And after what happened in the last place they stayed where mysteriously a statue of ice and rock had appeared in the middle of the room and the lights had burned.

  
" _There was a short circuit_ ", that's what Keith said at that moment as sweat fell down his temples.

  
After that experience one would say that they would be separated into individual rooms, but it seems that Shiro wouldn't want to spend more money on unnecessary things. Either he had hopes of maturing or the guy is more stingy than he seems.

  
Finally, returning to the point, Lance took advantage of his time alone in the bathroom of the room to wash his face before going to the dining room where everyone would be waiting for lunch. As soon as he removed the last drops of water on his face, when he left the bathroom he didn't expect for someone to wait for him sitting on one of the beds. Allura looked up when she noticed Lance coming out of the bathroom and got out of bed putting a kind smile on his face and waving at him.

  
" _Allura, what are you doing here?_ " He asked, getting closer to her " _Shouldn't you be waiting in the dinning room? Or I'm running late?_ "

  
" _No Lance, you're fine, there are ten minutes before lunch_ " She said, putting her hand over his shoulder " _I need to ask you a small favor_ "

  
" _Eh, sure_ " Its not like Allura never talked to him or anything, its weird she's asking him for favors " _What do you need?_ "

  
At that moment Allura opened his mouth to say one thing but closed it immediately by looking at his hands and pressing his lips, a small blush appeared in his dark features that only confused Lance, blinking a couple of times. Now he put a shoulder on her looking for her eyes and that was when Allura seemed to regain her composure and clear her throat before speaking.

  
" _You see, I'm in a little dilemma_ " She said, licking her lips before continuing " _I am... In pain right now..._ "

  
" _Pain?_ " He put his hand over her shoulders, looking everywhere for sings of injury or something " _Where? Where are you injured?_ "

  
" _Wait, its not that kind of pain_ " She laugh a little, the concern of her friend was funny and took a step away from him a bit " _Its uhmmm, a more complex pain than that..._ "

  
She put his hand on her abdomen wanting to point where it originates and the waterbender put all his attention in that place. An abdominal pain? Coran must have a few ointments for that in case of being superficial, the hand of Allura moved lower to stand right on her belly, looking at the waterbender with a embarrassed smile.

  
It took Lance exactly two minutes to realize what she meant and laughs. _Oooh! That kind of pain!_

  
" _Why did not you tell me from the beginning? You would have spared the trouble of being mysterious and all that_ "

  
" _I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable for this... Kind of problem..._ " She said like talkig about that things was something forbidden, and that make the waterbender laugh more, making Allura confused.

  
" _Allura, call it like it is, you have menstrual cramps, you don't have to feel embarrassed to say so_ " he said and walked past her, taking the sheets from the bed and moving them aside.

  
" _I didn't know you were going to take this calmly,_ " She admitted, raising her shoulders " _It is usual for boys to dramatize when a girl tells them is that time of the month._ "

  
Lance scoff shaking his head and arranging the pillows, one on top of the other.

  
" _If a boy exaggerates by a natural process of the body, feel free to kick him directly in the balls, the pain wouldn't compare with yours but it would leave him immobile for a while._ " He put a sly smile, and patted the bed indicating the woman that she could lie in it. Allura obeyed by lying down on the bed, adjusting herself as best she could, as Lance looked over the nightstand, his smile widened when he noticed the small covered cup on top, so if they had brought the tea he asked for.

  
" _What about you?_ " Allura asked, Lance looking at her with a raising eyebrow and his hand holding the cup " _How are you so calm about this?_ "

  
" _I have two sisters, I had to endure them when they got crazy because of the pain and mood swings_ " He shruddered remembering that time, but there was a little gleam of nostalgia in his eyes " _Besides when my mom was teaching me about medicine and that, she explain me a lot about the menstrual process, let me tell you I was like any other boy believing that was nasty and creepy but over time I adapted to the idea and now it seems super normal._ "

  
" _I'm glad to know you're not like those idiots, not anymore_ " She laughed a little, putting a strand of hair behind her ear. _"I don't think any of the boys feel comfortable if I or Pidge told them about our feminine problems, has Pidge gone to you for this?_ "

  
" _Yes, but like you, she's ashamed to say it even though I told her that she didn't have to feel that with me_ " After playing for a long time with the cup in his hands, he removed the lid of it and smelled it a bit. Chamomile tea, how convenient! " _Could you raise your shirt and show me your belly?_ "

  
" _Of course_ " She no longer felt that she should be ashamed of him for showing that part of her body if he was going to help her with the pain. As soon as she lifted her garment to reveal his abdomen completely, she swore that Lance had never opened his mouth as much as before. " _What?_ "

  
" _Oh my gods woman, you have abs!_ " He poked the well-defined abdomen of the woman with his finger " _I feel somehow attacked with this! I see myself on the mirror everyday and I'm not all that muscular! Are you a Kyoshi warrior? 'Cause I totally believed you if you tell me so. Bet you can bench press Shiro and Keith with your hands, both in each!_ "

  
" _Lance, pain, please._ "

  
" _Oh, r-right, hehe..._ " He cleared his throat to be professional again and completely forgeting that he was fanging over the almost amazonic abs of Allura. " _Lower your pants a little, please_ "

  
And that's what she did, showing her belly over her pants. The waterbender took the tea in his hand leaving the cup on the table, it was warm so it would be perfect for this; so he level the water on top of the belly by spreading. Allura released a relaxed sigh when she felt the contracted muscles of her belly begin to soften and the pain dissipated little by little, looking at Lance with a smile.

  
" _Thank you Lance, really._ "

  
" _Its fine, doing this gives me a bit of nostalgia in reality_ " He said letting out a low giggle, noticing that Allura was waiting for him to explain himself better and sighing. " _I did this for my sisters, especially the younger one, she always had more problems with colic than the older one._ "

  
" _Pidge told me long ago that your younger brothers were lost, are you looking for them, right?_ " Lance just nodded slowly. Yes, because that is what they were, _lost_. Allura put a hand on Lance's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze and smiling. " _I know you'll find them, I have faith in it._ "

  
" _Thanks._ "

  
" _Would you like to talk some about them? If that don't bother you_ " And Lance laugh, sharing some funny stories about his little brothers.

  
It was never annoying to talk about his little brothers, they were the only good thing his family had after all.

 

* * *

 

**V**

  
Lance wants to shout his goddamned luck in that moment.

  
And these are the kinds of things that happen when you leave a bunch of kids for a few minutes and come back to find disaster. The saddest thing was that none of them were exactly children, the only minor of all was Pidge and that did not even justify what he was seeing. First lesson they gave him when he learned about toxins: **NEVER DRINK CACTUS JUICE, NEVER.** Lance and Coran knew how to differentiate the juice from the rest, and they knew the blissful desert cactus juice wasn't as good as they supposed it was. But of course, someone in the group didn't know and bought it is juice, believing it was from another fruit. When Lance and Coran arrived with Voltron after going to the nearest river to collect water for the camp, at that time the waterbender would like to be able to stick his head in a tree and stay there until it all happened.

  
Hunk was talking in a friendly way with Rover as if they were lifelong friends, the griffin let out a low squawk that made the earthbender cackle as if he were listening to the best joke in history and the poor animal just blinked without understanding anything. Pidge was the most hyperactive of all, jumping up and down while talking so fast that he didn't understand what she was saying at all, she talked about constellations, then plants, then cars, then about what she ate an hour ago and so on. Allura and Shiro, the two were wrestling, there was a moment where Allura pulled so much that it ended up removing the metal arm to Shiro and both look at the other in the face in horror and then the white haired woman shouted asking for forgiveness to Shiro to tear his arm and tried to place it, Shiro just thought how he could live without an arm now, he had a lot to do to lose his arm in the middle of his career as a policeman.

  
How can Lance remind him that it has passed _MONTHS_ since he left the metalbending police?

  
" _Coran, its that antidote ready?_ "

  
" _Almost, boy_ " The eldest said, adding several branches and dust on boiling water in the small pot over the campfire, stirring with the ladle . " _Watch that none of them escape, in this state anything that goes through his mind they could do it._ "

  
" _I'm trying!_ " He cried, and noticed that Pidge suddenly jumped about twenty meters (or more) in the air and threw a ball of fire while laughing. _Oh gods_ ... That's going to reveal their location sooner or later. " _Pidge, no! Ugh, Keith, moved!_ "

  
Oh sure, Keith. The firebender had thrown himself to embrace Lance since he had arrived and that surprised him, of course; but if it weren't for him he wouldn't have realized that they were like this because of the bottle of cactus juice he still held with what was left. And since then he has not stopped hugging Lance, his hands around his middle back and his face hidden between his neck and shoulder, it has been impossible for the waterbender to removing him from above. He pushed him in the face to pull him out and pulled his arms even, but the boy just growled under his breath and tightened his embrace more tightly hidding his face now on the waterbender's chest.

  
It was a very possessive hug and Lance shouldn't be thinking about how warm Keith's body was against his when he was supposed to **BE WATCHING THAT HUNK DIDN'T JUMP.**

  
The earthbender joined Pidge and kicking hard the earth this was raised by throwing him through the air, high five the airbender and then fall, Lance let out a cry of terror and if not for Pidge that using a gust of wind helped Hunk to go down safely to the earth, laughing at what they had just done.

  
" _Again! Again!_ " They both repeated like little children, putting themselves in position again.

  
" _Wait, we want too!_ " Shiro exclaimed waving his metal arm in his left hand instead of placing it again and Allura joined them.

  
" _Nononononono, no one is gonna jump, agh!_ " He pulled again to free himself from the grip of the firebender who only growled again as an animal taking away his favorite toy " _Sorry buddy, but you gave me no option_ "

  
Taking water from his pouch, he pushed the firebender down on his back, taking advantage of that moment to freeze his hands to immobilize him. Keith blinked at his hands wrapped in ice without understanding what happened, returning his eyes to Lance with wide and pleading eyes, gave the image of being stuck in something and didn't know how to get out of there. Lance was pretty close to saying, " _Hey, Keith, you know you can melt the ice, right?_ " but maybe he's going to let him suffer a little bit.

  
The four guys were already ready to jump again and Lance rushed to get the water out of one of the barrels at Voltron's sides, breaking this one in the process ( _Sorry, Coran! Sorry, Voltron!_ ) And throwing it direct to his friends, the water froze around them, from their feet to their torso completely, poor Pidge literally stood with only her shoulders and her head on the ice and the others looked confused at what had just happened.

  
" _C-Cold, so c-cold_ " Hunk was trembling, his teeth hitting each other for warmth as he embraced himself.

  
" _Its ready!_ " Exclaimed Coran, the waterbender nodded and moved his hands to take the water out of the small pot and divide it into four large drops of brown water.

  
" _Who wants a hot drink to pass the cold?_ " Lance offered smiling smiling affably, hoping that they accept that faster. It worked because everyone (except Pidge and Keith) raised their hands. " _Open your mouths ~!_ "

  
Obedient they did, and one by one he put those drops of water in until they swallowed them without complaints or anything. After a couple of minutes where they looked more calm, Lance low his hands and unfreeze the water that had them prisoners, the four dropping by the water sitting on the floor.

  
" _I miss Matt ..._ " She said sleepily, rubbing the back of her hand over her eyes and going to embrace the metalbender by the torso.

  
" _Yes, I miss him too._ " He blurted, his eyes closing without being able to control him, Allura leaned on his shoulder hugging his torso as well.

  
" _I miss him too._ " She said with the same drowsiness that everyone had.

  
" _I don't know who Matt is, but I miss him too._ " The earthbender wrapped everyone in his arms and they fell on their backs, the slight snores of Hunk making him understand that they had all fallen asleep.

  
" _Thanks to the gods!_ " Lance said, feeling that he could breathe calmly. Coran stood at his side patting his shoulder.

  
" _Tomorrow they will wake up better, and it is better that you and I prepare a good speech about NOT to accept juices from strange origins._ " He used his mustache thoughtfully, turning around to start making the speech.

  
Lance was about to help him with that when he noticed that Keith was still on the floor, his hands were no longer frozen and he supposed he remembered he could fire them. Right! He hasn't given him the antidote. He picked up a little more of the pot and placed it on the face of the boy who was curiously opening his mouth, Lance closed his fist making the bubble **POP** and water fall free on Keith's face, but he hissed putting his hand over his face.

  
" _Oh oh shit, shit!_ " He forgot the water was still hot, and he kneel beside Keith taking his hands. " _Sorry, I'm so sorry!"_

  
As he withdrew his hands, his blue eyes linked with the grays of the firebender, pupils dilated by the juice of the devil and his face reddened, possibly by the hot water, Lance removed wet strands of Keith's forehead and he didn't take away how Keith looked up at him, he didn't know why but it seemed as if he was amazed by something that the waterbender didn't understand.

  
" _Hey there crazy man, aren't you tired?_ " He spoke to him in a tone he would give when talking to a small child, or a very drunk guy, as was the case with Keith.

  
Keith moved his hand just to run his knuckles over Lance's cheek, and Lance remained static holding his breath. They said that firebenders are hot naturally (and in more ways than one), so it wasn't unusual for Keith's knuckles to feel warm over his, probably, cold skin.

  
" _You are beautiful..._ " He said in a lower voice.

  
Aaaand, the son of a bitch fall asleep in an instant.

  
Leaving a very confused, embarrassed and flushed waterbender who did nothing but take both hands to his face and suppress a rather masculine squeak, letting him fall back to the ground.

  
" _Ah, young love ~_ " Coran murmured from his position, seeing both boys, while his hands wrote the beginning of the speech he would give when everyone was in his five senses.

* * *

**+1**

 

" _Guys, please, I'm hurt, not an invalid._ " He hissed, feeling the stinging pain in his right shoulder, and Hunk helped him adjust the improvised sling.

  
" _I know not but man, you scared us all, you were all full of wounds and blood; and you didn't wake up for several hours_ " The earthbender put a tragic expression on his face, which made Lance feel sorry and put his hand on one of the big boy.

  
" _Sorry for worrying you guys, it wasn't my inten-OUCH! PIDGE!_ "

  
" _SORRY!_ " Pidge tried to heal the wound in Lance's knee with water, but he could tell that she was nervous or that she was trying too hard " _I just want to make this right, ok?_ "

  
" _Girl, you're doing it fine_ " He patted her head, smiling " _Don't press yourself either, that will only make you fail; Remember: Bad feelings, bad healing ~_ "

  
After the failed attempt at kidnapping and his rescue, they had to stop for a quick camp and deal with Lance's wounds. Taking advantage of the fact that the place was surrounded by hillsides, no one would look for them there for now, so they allowed themselves to breathe a little, or at least try it in what the waterbender didn't wake up. Coran had checked the wounds on his body, his shoulder was only dislocated, so having him in that impromptu sling for a couple of days would help him heal quickly. He had no broken ribs and that was a relief, he only had big, red bruises on his sides, no internal bleeding, either. His knee, the arrow before nailed don't touch nerve or crack any major muscle, he would be limping for a couple of days and the bruises and small cuts of his face would go faster.

  
He was out of mortal danger, but that didn't say that he didn't feel very tired; It had only been two days since the abduction and one day since he woke up but he felt that at any moment he would go back to sleep. The team took turns every minute to take care of him, it made him think that they took that one day they would pay him for his services quite directly; He felt bad if he thought about taking advantage of that. However, he don't expect the strength of the team as a whole to be so ... _Overwhelming_.

  
If it wasn't Coran who came to remove the bandages and put ointment and other things and measure its temperature and see if show another symptom that he **DON'T** have, then it was Shiro who acted more dad than usual reminding Lance that he didn't have to skip each food, that if he felt tired that he said it and helped him to lie down better, that he can't complain as a small child and let Coran check him. If it wasn't Shiro, then it was Allura who told him at every moment that if he needed something, whatever it was, he would tell her and she would bring it in an instant; once he asked for water and the woman returned with a jug in five seconds, if he asked her to bring him a penguin-otter from the south pole she would move from continent to continent until she fulfilled it.

  
If it wasn't Allura, then it was Hunk who acted like this nervous mother who saw any sign of danger and jumped to protect him, several times helped him to go to the bathroom and ended up scaring him by simple things like small falls or a squirrel. If it wasn't Hunk, then it was Pidge who sought to help using the healing techniques that Lance had taught her, but the frustration of wanting to do it well only caused more pain to the waterbender and told her to stop, that she could try again later.

  
And if it wasn't Pidge...

  
" _Where's Keith?_ "

  
" _I'm here_ " He said coming practically out of nowhere when he hear his name and almost gave Lance a heart attack.

  
" _Say it when you do that!_ " Reclaimed sending him a furious look, the firebender raised his hands in a sign of defeat saying " _I'm sorry_ " before looking at each of those who accompanied Lance.

  
" _Pidge, Coran wants you to help him by collecting some things and Hunk, Shiro requires your help to close one of the hillsides, he needs help from another earthbender for that._ "

  
Both Pidge and Hunk looked at Lance as if he expected him to give his permission to leave, and he rolled his eyes waving his free hand in sign that they were going to do their homework. They both nodded and stood looking up at Keith in a silent " _Take care of him_ " prayer that made Lance snort and roll his eyes again; He is hurt, not disabled!

  
" _Is that true or did you just tell them to leave me alone?_ " He asked Keith in a low voice as the boys parted in different directions and Keith took a seat at his side, resting his arms on his knees.

  
" _One is a lie, the other is true, they will soon find out which one is which._ " He said with a sly smile, and put his hand on the watebender's healthy shoulder. " _Are you okay?_ "

  
Keith was, in a very ironic and even unreal way, calmer about that. Overprotective? He was, he would get grumpy if Lance was out of sight and even though he didn't say it, he was frowning when Pidge only caused Lance more pain **WITHOUT WANTING TO** , and Lance had to remind him. The ironic part is that he didn't treat him like an invalid being who was going to break with the gentle breeze, and from time to time he would lie brazenly to get the others off him.

  
Rather he treated him very carefully, with the fear that it would disappear in front of his eyes but with the idea that it would be good now that he is with them, now that he is with him. Not as an object or a pet, more as you would care for your parents, your siblings, your friends.

  
As if taking care of someone who is extremely important to _him._

  
" _Eh, I'm still sore but it's light, and a little tired,_ " He admitted honestly, noticing how Keith frowned and ran his knuckles lightly over Lance's arm. " _You know this is not your fault, what did you know? That it was a trap?_ "

  
" _I trusted the words of an idiot, when I see him again I will hit him directly in the face_ " He sighed exhausted without stopping that caress that he gave to Lance. " _And to trust him you ended up like this, you say that it is not my fault but clearly it is._ "

  
" _It was not your fault that they were looking for me instead of Pidge, she is the avatar; Why would they want a waterbender?_ " Honestly, Lance didn't have much idea either why they were looking for him or what the hell was happening in the north water tribe since he left to look for his brothers.

  
" _That reminds me, what is the emblem of the heads of the water tribe?_ " Lance looked at him confused, raising both eyebrows at the sudden change of subject, but Keith looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer and had to lower his eyes a couple of seconds thinking.

  
" _Well, we commonly know the family of the chiefs as "The royal family of the tribes_ " With his healthy hand he made the quotes in the air. " _And their emblem is the koi fish, you know; The spirits of the moon and the ocean? The sacred protectors of the waterbenders? Well, that, they, also of course the common symbol that recognizes us as members of the tribe._ "

  
Keith muttered under his breath, searching for a thing inside one of the bags hanging from his thighs, it was a couple of seconds until his hand returned to their sight and when he opened his fingers, the image of the head of a arctic lion and a blue gem greeted them from the palm of the firebender, and Lance swore that at that moment he felt as if he had been kicked again in the side that took all the air, more tightly pressed his lips not to give himself away. His hand traveled to his chest feeling on his clothes, not feeling the familiar cold of the metal stuck to his skin; How was it that he didn't realize that he wasn't wearing his collar until now? He always tried to be super careful not to show it to others, but somehow Keith had it in his hands.

  
Nononono, wait! When they kidnapped him! The giant guy had ripped it off! How come he hadn't noticed?!

  
Lance with all his strength prevented him from having an attack right in front of the firebender, who seemed oblivious to the turmoil inside his friend's head and continued talking, passing his thumb over the blue gem of the necklace.

  
" _A couple of years ago, I heard the conversation of some bandits talking about legends of the water tribes,_ " Between his thumb and middle finger held the pendant, flashing a little rays of sunlight that filtered through the leaves of the trees. " _There is a family in the north that is much more famous than the royal family of the tribe._ "

  
" _O-Oh, R-Really?_ " He had no idea why he was asking like an unbeliever, he just had this very vague hope that Keith didn't realize the implication of that charm and the relationship with the family.

  
" _A family cursed by a spirit_ " Oh shiiiiit. " _And dangerous in some way, the bandit showed the drawing of an arctic lion with a gem in his mouth, saying that if one day you run into a member of that family the most logic thing to do is stay away from this person forever._ "

  
The waterbender felt his hand sweat and dried this with his pants, keeping his gaze there and everywhere else, wherever he went and what it was, even the ants if necessary but he didn't want to look at Keith; he didn't want to know how he was looking at him now, whether with pity or repulsion, whether coldly or with hatred, those looks of which he was more than accustomed from his early childhood, but that come from him or from the others, he wouldn't know how to take it, he didn't think that he would end up becoming so fond of these people that a stupid curse will ruin another good thing in his life.

  
Still, Lance found himself asking in a small and scary tone: " _Do you think it's my fault all the misfortune that happens to the team?_ "

  
" _I don't_ "

  
" _You don't?_ " That wasn't the kind of response he expected, it was always the opposite, they always said yes and then they asked him to leave, they never wanted to see him again. " _Why not?_ "

  
" _It isn't as if I don't believe in spirits_ " He said in a obvious tone, Lance could feel like placing his arms on his knees again. " _But I don't really believe in good or bad luck, what happens are always things of the circumstance, not because of a ridiculous superstition._ "

  
_It is not really a superstition_ , he was very tempted to say it if it wasn't because he felt Keith's hand on his healthy shoulder and only then did he dare to look at the firebender, to know how he was looking at him and finish it off. His gray eyes were not filled with any of those feelings he was already used to but he saw them with care, with worry even, the same way he looked at him when he woke up and he was there by his side, caressing his face and telling him that everything was fine now, that he was safe.

  
A part of Lance wanted to live hurt every day so he could see that careful and protective side of Keith all the time, until the pain in his sides made him reconsider his options while he hissed and shrank a little, Keith's hand tightening his shoulder a little more in order to hold it; but Lance just laughed feeling truly happy at that moment.

  
" _How is it that you exist?_ " Lance was asking him, smiling quite strongly. " _You can be a tremendous idiot and at the same time the sweetest boy in the world, with what insane spirit did you contract for that?_ "

  
" _I don't know, everything is very blurry in my mind since that day ..._ " Keith said very seriously, but for the sly smile that he put after Lance would have believed him, giving him a push with his hand. " _But seriously Lance , stop thinking that whatever happens in the team is your fault if you really thought that._ "

  
" _I try not to do it, but it's hard when you spend it accusing me of things ..._ "

  
" _I blame you only when you clearly do something stupid, not because an earthquake happens or that the fire soldiers find us, unless they find us while you do something stupid, in that case if I blame you for everything._ "

  
" _Oh, wow, thanks ~_ " He pretended to be offended, placing his hand on the chest dramatically . " _I retract all the nice things I said, you're just a big idiot._ "

  
Keith chuckled, a soft laugh that illuminated his entire face. Later Lance will worries about the things he was thinking, because now he believed that this was the most beautiful sound he has ever heard in his life, and that he would find a way to listen to it more if he has the opportunity to do so. He tried to tilt his neck a little to the side to see him better but he hissed when he felt this one sting, holding his hand and opening his eyes to feel the bruised skin with a strange and slimy savior around it.

  
Oh right, the shackle; he had forgotten that too. Keith was looking at him silently again, his eyes tracing the mark that now adorned his skin fatally in the neck and frowning, Lance remembered how furious the firebender was at that moment.

  
And the intense blue of his flames when he unleashed all his anger.

  
" _How come you never showed me those blue flames you have?_ " Keith blinked and his hand stopped to scratch the back of his neck.

  
" _I didn't know I could do that?_ " Not very sure of himself admitted, until he extended his hand creating a small flame in his palm, orange as usual . " _In fact, it is supposed to be a myth_."

  
" _Why?_ "

  
" _Nobody knows how it happens, many believe that you only get when you master the firebending very well, others believe that it can be things of family heritage, it is a skill like metalbending or lightning, very few have it_ " Explained, remembering all those lessons of firebending with their teachers as a child. " _But nobody has seen another carrier the blue flames, not from the last known person._ "

  
" _And who was it?_ " He asked curiously, leaning his arm on his healthy knee.

  
" _The avatar before Pidge_ " He said, lifting his shoulders as he didn't know what else to say to him because, like him, he didn't know much more than he knew. Then he looked at the wound in Lance's neck again and something occurred to him. " _I want to give you this._ "

  
Lance stood still when Keith approached him taking something out of his pocket that he carefully tied around his neck, a red bandana that the waterbender had seen before and that only brought him a mocking laugh.

  
" _Oooh, are you going to give me your bandana?_ " He cover his mouth a little with it _"Look at me, I am the infamous Red Lion, bounty hunter extraordinarie! Are you going to give me your googles to be your double? It would be like a double-double agent! Twice more fun!_ "

  
" _Sooner or later you'll have to give it to me when I have to do my job._ " He rolled his eyes. " _I only give it to you because I'll stay with this._ "

  
And he showed the pendant of the arctic lion, Lance wanted to take it from his hands but Keith stretched his arm away from his reach and put his hand on Lance face to push him, after several minutes trying to remove it and see that it couldn't do it, Lance surrendered accusing that of not being hurt he would have already taken it from his hands, in the same way he asked why he would want it.

  
" _People think it's a sign of bad luck, including yourself._ " He looked at him out of the corner of his eye. _"I don't think so, so let's see who's right if I keep it for a while._ "

  
" _Dude, you need to see your priorities._ " Keith just snorted, returning the charm inside the bag. Lance had slid to rest his head on Keith's shoulder while he was distracted, the boy tensed automatically feeling his cheeks flush, not knowing what to do at that moment until Lance took his hand, linking Keith fingers between his. " _At the moment we will have to tell the others, for now keep my secret and I will keep yours._ "

  
_Both are not life or death secrets_ , if the firebender had to be honest, but if he didn't feel confident he could tell others for now then what he could do was to promise that he would, nodding lightly and sticking his cheek on the head of the waterbender and his thumb caressed the boy's knuckles.

  
Bad luck or not, none would let a stupid " _superstition_ " break what was beginning to grow between them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READ THIS BULLSHIT ¿?
> 
> If you want to scream at me, you can give me a feedback/review or come to my tumblrs: @darkinu / @infernuscerberus


End file.
